


Worth coming home to

by violetbear



Series: The dream lives [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: All he wanted after a long day was a nap. But Gil is called away, leaving him alone with Meri. But a nap may happen after all. Clever girl.





	Worth coming home to

He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was have a nap. Hopefully Gil could hold down the fort for another half hour or so and let him do that. Opening the door to their Eos home and hearing nothing but silence, he had hope. But the silence was quickly broken.

“Daddy”, Meri squealed, running across the living room to him and wrapping herself around one of his legs. “Daddy home. Missed daddy. Daddy missed Meri?”  
“Of course I missed my favourite girl”, he said, lifting her up and resting her on his hip. His still armoured hip. He needed to change. But first things first. “Did you have a fun day with papa?”  
“Builded a castle.”  
“You did?” He kissed her forehead. “A big one?”  
“Yep. Then it went boom”, Meri giggled. A sound he would never get tired of hearing. “Then cookie.”  
“Cookies, huh? Did you also eat your lunch?”  
“Cookie lunch. Papa, shh”, she whispered, holding a finger to her lips.

“Where is papa?” Gil stepped out of Meri’s room, running a hand through his hair. “There you are. What were you doing?”  
“Cleaning hurricane Meri’s aftermath.” Gil walked over and kissed him. “Hello.”  
“Hi. Rough day?”  
“We are definitely into the terrible two phase.”  
“Oh, joy”, he deadpanned.

“Kiss too”, Meri demanded. “Meri kiss too.”  
They both obliged her, kissing her all over until she giggled. Then Scott set her down.  
“Go play and give your papa and me a minute.”  
“Cookie?”  
“After supper.”  
“Okay.” She ran into her room.

“You she says okay to”, Gil said, wrapping his arms around him. “But I got a tantrum.”  
“It’s the armour. Scares Kett, Roekaar, and two year olds.”  
“Remind me to get a set.”  
“So how bad was it?”  
“She had cookies for lunch. That bad.”  
“Or you’re just a softie”, he teased, kissing his cheek.  
“Or I’m a sucker for blue eyes.”  
“Meri’s eyes are green.”  
“Talking about yours, handsome. Having her was your idea.”  
“No, I talked you out of having one with Jill. We both agreed on Meri.”  
“Hmmm. You might be right. So, how does your day compare?”  
“Dealt with remnant. They also throw tantrums. And lasers.”  
“You okay?”  
“Minor burn. SAM will have dealt with it by bedtime.”

“Speaking of bedtime...”  
“Tonight’s your night. I did last night. Tag”, he kissed him. “You’re it.”  
“What if I’m not back yet?”  
“Back from what”, he asked, stepping out of Gil’s grip.  
“Resilience. They need another engineer to help with a blown generator. But I told them I had to talk to you before agreeing to anything and... Yeah.”  
“Fine.” There went his plans for a nap. “But if you’re still gone at bedtime, you call to say good night.”  
“Of course. I’ll set a reminder.”  
“And if it gets too late, I’m coming and dragging you home.”  
“And leaving Meri alone?”  
“I’ll call Sara and get her to drag you home.”  
“She is scarier.” Gil kissed him. “Thank you. Call for reinforcements if hurricane Meri becomes too much.” 

Gil walked to the door and picked up his tool bag. “I’ll call as soon as I have a timeline. Bye.”  
“Forgetting something”, he asked, as Gil opened the door.  
“I already... Oh, shoot.” Gil dropped his tool bag and walked to Meri’s door. “Hey, baby girl”, was all he heard as the door closed.  
Scott sighed and removed his gloves. Bedtime was six hours away. He’d be counting every second.

Gil walked out of Meri’s room and grabbed his bag again.  
“Thank you again. You didn’t have anything to do, did you?”  
“No. Well, I had hoped for a nap but its okay.”  
“I’ll make it up to you.”  
“You don’t-“  
“I’ll get up with her tonight.”  
“Deal.” He’d be a fool to pass that up. “Now get out of here. I have to figure out supper since I’m now by myself.”  
“Her pb and j is in the fridge from lunch. And there’s still cookies. Love you.” Gil walked out the door.

Scott walked to the bedroom and removed his armour, setting the pieces into their places in the closet. He pulled on a clean pair of pants and was reaching for a shirt when he heard the door open. He turned to see Meri standing there, thumb in her mouth.  
“Hey, little miss. It’s just us for the rest of the night. What do you want to do?” He did have reports to complete but they could wait until she was asleep. If not tomorrow morning. And another cute picture of Meri attached to the one going to Addison would curb her annoyance at the delay.  
“Do what daddy do.” Meri walked over and held up her arms. “Up, please.”  
“Daddy’s getting dressed. Hold on a moment. What do you want to do tonight, princess?”  
“What daddy want to do?”  
“I want to do whatever you want to.” He abandoned his shirt and picked her up. “So what’s it going to be, kiddo”, he asked, walking over and setting her down on the bed.

“Daddy got an owie.”  
“What?” He looked down at the bandage covering his lower right side. “Oh. Yeah. But it’s only a little one. Doesn’t even hurt.”  
Meri leaned forward and kissed the bandage.  
“All better.”  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
“Yes. All better. Now that you fixed me, what do you want to do? Build another castle?”  
“What daddy do before papa left?”  
“What I was going to do, you mean?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well.” He sat down beside her. “Daddy was going to have a nap while you played with papa. But now I get to play with you. And I’d rather do that. What’s it going to be? Castle? Blanket fort? Tea party?”

“Daddy have nap.”  
“No, baby. Daddy has to watch you. Daddy wants to play with you.”  
“Have nap too.” Meri crawled to the top of the bed and laid her head on the pillow. “Sleepy time.”  
“You don’t want to play?”  
“Nap.” She closed her eyes. “Sleeping.”  
He decided to humour her. Knowing Meri she’d only lay there for about five minutes before wanting to do something else.  
“Okay. We’ll have a nap.” He lay down beside her, keeping his eyes open.  
Meri opened her eyes.  
“Close eyes, daddy. Sleepy time.”

“Yep.” He closed his eyes. “Sleepy time.” He opened his eyes after a couple seconds. He watched Meri, expecting her eyes to open once more and her to demand they go play. But she didn’t, her breathing evening out into sleep. “Now you nap”, he whispered. “You haven’t napped in two weeks.”  
Even with Meri asleep, he couldn’t fall asleep himself. He had reports to write and Meri might wake before him and get into mischief. He couldn’t have that.

“Sleep, Scott”, Scott said over their private channel. “I’ll wake you if she wakes up. We’ve done it before.”  
“No, I can’t. I have reports to do. I should-“  
“They can wait. Close your eyes. You need the rest.”  
“You promise to wake me the second she does?”  
“The very second.”  
“Okay, then.” He closed his eyes and slept. When Gil returned two hours later, he smiled, kissing them both and covering them with a blanket before leaving to begin supper.


End file.
